Prowl Love story
by whativebeenwaitingfor
Summary: Sari's friend gets involved and happens to fall in love with prowl ProwlXOC TFA.


Profile

Name: Natura (Latin for nature or natures) Patronus (Latin for protector)

Age:16

looks

.com/image/ninja%20anime%20girls/HeadBangerCh1ck/Anime%20Girls/My_ninja_?o=120

Outfit:

Top

.com/image/black%20halter%20top/sccergrl9111/cloths/covered_bead_halter_?o=40

Bottom

.com/image/black%20halter%20top/sccergrl9111/cloths/covered_bead_halter_?o=40

weapons

.com/image/sais/NICHA_?o=4

.com/image/katana/David_dbz_?o=19

.?o=10

friends:

.com/transformers/images/2/2f/Sari_

never met the autobots

Quiz start

you were being chased by starscream and then he shot laser at you which you blocked with your katana

Sari's POV

"Autobots starscream' terrorizing the towns roll out" optimus said and you got in bumblebee.

Where Starscream is

"Stupid fleshling give up." Starscream said.

"Never." A girl screamed. 'omg that's natura' I thought

When starscream saw the autobots he flew off.

"That's right you better run." Natura said putting away her weapons.

"Natura." I said hugging her.

"Oh hey Sari." Natura said."You didn't see any of that did you?"

"All of it." I said.

"Who are your friends?" Natura asked.

"This is Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl." Sari said pointing to them in turn.

"OMG he totally stole my color scheme." Natura screeched.

Your POV

"Omg he did." Sari said looking at prowl.

"Oh no he didn't."

"He did" you said. Then you both started squealing and talking really fast.

This is what you said "OMG you like Bumblebee don't you because he is so cute."

And sari said "You like prowl you never said any stole your colors even if they did you like him."

"um are you guys done?" Optimus asked.

"Yep." you said.

"Can Natura come with us." Sari asked.

"Please." you said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Optimus said.

You guys squealed again and the guys transformed and sari pushed you on prowl and he drove off.

"You stole my color scheme and now let me guess you're a ninja too." you said.

"Yes I am a ninja" Prowl said.

"Omg you stole that from me too do you guys have birthdays." you asked. "Yes." said prowl.

"Let me guess its September 10th." you guessed.

"Yes how did you know that." prowl said.

"Because its mine too." you said.

"Do you like nature?"

"Yes." Prowl answered.

"I love it why."

"Because so do I." you said. "My name Natura Patronus means Natures protector."

Autobots Base

It was a abandoned warehouse. You got off prowl and both of you were chatting and he transformed back and, when all the guy got there mouths were hanging open since prowl wasn't' be such a loner.

"Later Nat" prowl said walking off.

" Bye." you said. Then you and sari squealed again.

"Will you two stop that." Bumblebee said.

"Never." you said.

"Yeah be we can't help it we do it when were excited." sari said, and you guys started to squeal again and jump up and down and talk really fast

"Omg we have so much in common it uncanny but he like a lot I the things I do I so have a crush on him." you said really fast.

"What do you guys do around here for fun" you said slower.

Your thoughts

'Hes is so hot it so un real' end of thoughts

Sari's POV

'I so have to hook them up' I thought.

"Hey Natura why don't you go find prowl?"

"Okay" natura said and walked off to find him.

'my plan will so work'

"Hey sari." Optimus said, and I blushed.

'why'd I blush I'll ask natura'

"Oh hey Optimus" I said. "Where's bee?" I asked.

"outside" was his answer and he walked away.

' why do I want to tell him to come back?'

"NATURA." I screamed.

Your POV (same time)

You walked till you saw a tree & prowl in it.

"Hey Prowl" you said while flipping up.

"Hey Nat." Prowl said.

'kiss him' said the little voice in your head.

So you did and surprisingly he kissed back.

"NATURA." you heard Sari scream.

You broke apart.

"Sorry Prowl need to see sari." you said.

"It's Okay." Prowl said.

With you and Sari

"Why did you scream." you asked.

"I blushed around Optimus." Sari said.

"You like as in lurve him." you said.

"But Bee." Sari said helplessly.

"Were you dating him?" you asked.

"No." Sari said.

"Oh well he missed his chance." you said.

"Okay." said sari.

"Well tell him NOW" You said screaming.

"Okay." Sari said lamely.

While you pushed her towards where you thought Optimus was.

"Um he's the other way" Sari said.

"Oh" You said pushing her the other way. While you were doing this you ran into Optimus

"Hello Sari, Natura" Optimus said

"Hi" Sari said.

"Sari has something to say" You said running off.


End file.
